InsaneOMorphs!
by Arcanine
Summary: This will soon get very strange. The Animorphs books all told by Marco in an alternate universe thing where the Animorphs/other characters' personalities are switched around and only Marco remembers everything. It's hard to describe in more than just on
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hyyyyyyyyyyyper!  Want to write!  Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyper!  MUST WRITE!  I have to write something stupid!  So, everyone....prepare for InsaneOmorphs: The Insane!  'Cuz it's insane.  Role-reversal junk is fun!  
  
Prologue  
  
'Twas a fine day in the town of bleeped out.  The birdies were sining and people were having their personalities changed by hyper authors.  And so the story begins.  InsaneOMorphs #1: The Insane, narrated by Marco.  (Note: They're all in an altered universe junk thing in which Marco's the only one who remembers what really went on.  And no matter who they are, they have serious obsession problems!)    
  
InsaneOMorphs Chapter 1: The Insane!  
  
    I was in the mall.  Malls are fun.  Arcades in malls are cool but not when your friends use up your quarters 'cuz they're too stupid to remember when this thing comes at a certain point and....oh, that's not the point!  My friend Jake and I were leaving.  See, right now, Jake didn't want to play.  He never did like electronic devices.  I love electronic devices!  Jake's more of an animal guy, you know?  Then we saw this guy, Tobias.  He's Jake's cousin.  Really cool around the school, you know.  But not cooler than me, for I am Marco the Magnificent.  (Doesn't he say that?  --Arcanine)  And for some strange reason, he's one of the few guys who...come closer, let me whisper this...HE LIKES TO SHOP!  Then Rachel and Cassie came walking by.  Rachel's new and kind of shy.  Cassie's more outgoing and became Rachel's best friend after she rescued her from a Toilet of Doom.    
    And that's not all.  It was just plain wrong.  I swear, they were sent here from the real world and distorted!  They weren't like this!  One day I'm normal then the next...they're all like this!  And we're back at the beginning of our little adventure.  I have no idea what was going on.  Any hints?  Yeah, those would be nice.  
    "Hi Cassie, Rachel.  WASAAAAAAAAP?" said Tobias, in a very strange way.  
    "We were just, you know, walking home..." started Jake.  Then he got a strange look in his eye and said "Animals are fun.  They're all cute.  I love animals.  Especially.....preforming dangerous operations on them!"    
    Jake saw someone with a dog in the mall.  Why?  I'm not sure.  But there was.  The next thing I heard was the sound of Jake asking to shove some pill in the dog's mouth and remove its spleen.  Then Jake went flying accross the mall!  And he didn't even get the power to morph yet.  When he returned, we resumed our little conversation.  
    "Uh..yeah...Can we walk home with you guys?" asked Rachel.  
    "Sure.  But why can't this be like the old days, I liked it better when you were acting all like Xena..." I answered.  This was getting annoying.  
    "Excuse me, Marco.  You didn't know her before.  See what too many video games do to your head?" Tobias said.  
    Oh, great.  HE's Xena?  Well, gotta make it Hercules then.  So we go down the construction site route...see the ship, yadda yadda yadda...You know what happens, right?  Well, just picture it but with Jake doing what Cassie would do, Cassie what Jake would do, and Rachel and Tobias' positions reversed.  Cassie came back from the ship and we were all cowering, watching Visser Three come out of the ship.  
    Hey, Elfangor, buddy!  What's up?  Been frying any of our fighters lately?  Great battle we just had, ya know?  Well, now I'm going to kill you, OK? It's an enemy thing, sorry. Then your brother, if he's still alive, is gonna have to kill me. This honor stuff can get kind of confusing. Well, if all goes well we can be dead together. I wonder how you taste.  And then he ate Elfangor. It was just as horrible as the first time.  
  
Coming soon, Chapter 2- "The Morning".  
  
  
Note: Well, I can see where this is going....Ax will have a giant-o ego...from EGOS 'R' US!  And they'll shop at ENEMIES 'R' US and J. C. Enemy!  And EnemyMart! (Megamorphs #2) And strange Marco comments will live!  It is insane, after all.  ^_^  Expect more as soon as I have time! Ooookay...a bit too insane but, hey, that's what you have to expect. It's in the title!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. 


	2. In Which....Stuff Happens

Insaneomorphs #2:  
The First Battle Goes Insane!  
  
Hey, it's me, Marco, again. The next day, our group met in the mall. It was like we always did....except for the whole personality changing thing. We were discussing something that went on at Cassie's house. Rachel came over and morphed her cat, Dudette. Don't ask. That's worse than Tobias's cat being called Dude. (a/n: Now would be the time to complain at the bad joke.) Then we came here.  
"And after that, I tried morphing this really cool bald eagle. I vote that we get a bunch of new morphs and attack the Yeerk Pool! Fight the Yeerks!" Rachel said.   
For once, I thought she turned back to normal. But then I remembered, Tobais was like that, too. So much for hoping.  
"You can't stand up for yourself anywhere else and now you want to kick some serious Yeerk butt?" I said. Just playing my part. I was beginning to wonder if the Ellimist was behind this.   
"And what if we...you know..." Jake asked, letting it hang that we might die. Y like we would. We haven't died yet. Why start now? I almost said that out loud.  
"Nobody gives a rat's rear about me." said Rachel.  
"I do." said Tobias. Then he threw a fry at my head, which was totally uncalled for. At least it wasn't any heavy thing. Like a pipe.  
"And I spied with my little eye....CHAPMAN! He's a Controller. And the Yeerk Pool's under our school!" said Cassie, nearly shouting.  
"And when did you find this out?" I asked.  
"It came to me in a dream." she replied.  
"Well, I was busy having dreams about my sheets trying to strangle me. Excuse me, I have to go now to watch my reruns of Mr. Rogers. Let's do it tomorrow." I said. Stupid of me to reveal my jokes that should have come later.  
"Ok, then." they agreed.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!!!!  
  



End file.
